Rob Kardashian
'Robert "Rob" Arthur Kardashian '(born March 17, 1987) is an American television personality and businessman. Early Life Kardashian was born in Los Angeles, California on March 17, 1987 to parents Rob Kardashian and Kris Jenner. He has three older sisters, Kourtney, Kim and Khloé Kardashian. After his parents separation his mother married Bruce Jenner (now Caitlyn). Through their marriage, he gained two younger half-sisters Kendall Jenner and Kylie Jenner, and step-siblings, Burt, Casey, Brandon and Brody Jenner before their divorce. He attended and graduated from the University of Southern California’s Marshall School of Business in 2009. In 2003, his father died of oesophageal cancer. Career Kardashian was a contestant on Season 13 of Dancing with the Stars in 2011. He was paired with two-time champion Cheryl Burke and made it further than his sister, Kim, did during her appearance in the seventh season. Kardashian was almost eliminated in the fourth week. During the season, Kardashian became the most improved dancer, advancing with his partner Cheryl Burke to the finals, her fifth time doing so. The pair ended up in second place against J.R. Martinez and Karina Smirnoff. Kardashian has also taken on several business ventures working with PerfectSkin, Rival Spot, the BG5 and working on his own sock line. Kardashian was one of the final judges of Miss USA 2012. Kardashian announced in August 2012 that he would return to the University of Southern California and study law later in the year. USC's Gould School of Law, however, denied this, and stated via itsTwitter account that Kardashian had not even applied to the school. In 2012, Kardashian participated in Fox's dating game show The Choice. That same year, he launched his sock line titled Arthur George. The reality series Rob & Chyna premiered on September 11, 2016. Its follows Kardashian's relationship with model Blac Chyna as they prepare to welcome their first child. Six hour-long episodes were ordered, excluding a television special featuring the birth of Kardashian and Chyna's new-born. The show concluded that December. Personal Life Kardashian was in a relationship with actress Adrienne Bailon until they broke-up. He was then engaged to model Blac Chyna and together they had one daughter, Dream Renée Kardashian (born 2016). The couple were on/off again until their separation in December 2016. He later accused her of cheating on him and posted explicit pictures of her on social media before deleting them. Family Parents *Robert Kardashian (Father; deceased) *Kris Jenner (Mother) *Caitlyn Jenner (then Bruce; Former Stepfather) Siblings *Kourtney Kardashian (Sister) *Kim Kardashian (Sister) *Khloé Kardashian (Sister) *Kendall Jenner (Half-Sister; from his mother) *Kylie Jenner (Half-Sister; from his mother) Step-Siblings *Burt Jenner (Stepbrother; from Bruce) *Casey Jenner (Stepsister; from Bruce) *Brandon Jenner (Stepbrother; from Bruce) *Brody Jenner (Stepbrother; from Bruce) Grandparents *Robert Houghton (Maternal Grandfather; deceased) *Mary Jo "MJ" Shannon (Maternal Grandmother) Husbands and Partners *Adrienne Bailon (Ex-Girlfriend; 2007-2009) *Blac Chyna (Ex-Fiancé; 2016-2016) Children *Dream Renée Kardashian (Daughter; born November 10, 2016) - with Chyna Nieces and Nephews *Mason Disick *Penelope Disick *North West *Reign Disick *Saint West *Chicago West *Stormi Webster *True Thompson Category:Kardashian-Jenner Family Category:KUWTK Category:Khloé & Lamar Category:Rob & Chyna Category:Television Personality Category:March Category:1987